


Cashing Out

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [16]
Category: The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Cashing Out

It seemed like an eternity passed before anyone walked out of your room. It was your doctor, and Carl shook his head, a fresh bout of tears burning his eyes. He clung to Rick, afraid for the worst. His shaggy brown hair hung down down as he started to fall, his father holding him up. Negan didn’t even tried to hide his emotions.

The doctor took a breath before speaking. “It was a close call.” He said sadly. “She’s resting right now, and the baby is being brought to the nursery. They both have matching bands, with identification numbers, as does Mr. Grimes here. That allows him into the nursery, but not to bring him out. Hospital policy.” He explained.

Carl had been staring at the doctor, trying to process that you and the baby were both okay. “When can we see her?” Negan asked.

“Being her father, you can stay with her. As for Mr. Grimes, he’ll have to come back during visiting hours. We’ll keep an eye on her for the next couple days, and go from there.”

“What happened?!” Rick asked, annoyed that he didn’t say.

The doctor sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. “There was a lot of bleeding. We can’t figure out why. She’s a healthy young woman. So, for future pregnancies, she’ll be considered high risk, Mr. Grimes.” He told Carl gently before walking away.

The three men stood in silence, none of them really seeing anything that they were staring at. Negan sighed. “I’m going to sit with my daughter. Go see…have you two thought have a name yet?” He asked Carl, who shook his head. “Go see your boy.”

Carl nodded, starting to walk away with Rick before stopping and turning. “Negan? She’s alive because she’s your daughter. Stubborn as fuck.” He told him before walking towards the nursery.

* * *

You spent a total of a week in the hospital. The nurses brought your son in about a day after he was born. You cried, kissing his forehead. “He needs a name, princess.” Your father reminded you.

“I know.” You agreed. “I was texting Carl about it last night, actually.” You glanced at your father, and back to the newborn in yours. “His name is Harley Cullen Grimes.” You said softly.

Negan grinned. “Good name, princess.” He watched you, seeing the love on your face. “We’ll be okay.”

You laughed, looking over at him, a grin on your face. “Of course we will. We’re fucking Saviors.”

“That’s my girl.” He leaned over, kissing your forehead.

* * *

Carl’s only assignment with the Saviors until you graduated was to stay with you, and help with anything you needed. It was going to be hard enough for you, so he wanted you to have every bit of help you could- even with him going to college.

Harley was 3 months old when it was time for prom. You couldn’t go, not that you wanted to. Carl had some big project due, so he was busy, and you’d rather stay home with your son. He was on your shoulder as you kissed Carl goodbye for the night, as he had told you he was working with another kid in class. “Have fun.” You smiled.

He nodded. “Loads. Call me if you or Harley need me.” Carl told you before turning and leaving.

* * *

He didn’t have a project due, however. Driving towards his destination, part of him felt bad, but he kept going. Everything was weighing on his shoulders, eating at him. He pulled into the driveway of the house and slid out. Letting out a sigh, he went and knocked on the door. “Hey, Carl.” She smiled, kissing him gently before letting him in. “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you.” 

Shutting the door, he smiled over to her. “Me, too. I can _finally_ relax.”

“That bad?”

Carl nodded, following her. “If I’m not at school, I’m doing school work, or trying to take care of Harley. I never get a moment alone. I love that kid, fuck, I do. But me getting stressed out won’t do him any good. Everywhere I turn I see fucking Negan. He is involved in most of my life, and I get shake him.” He flopped on the couch, letting his head fall back. Sighing, he looked over at her. “Sorry. I just went off on a tangent.”

She chuckled. “It’s fine. It has to be hard. I think that it’s brave to deal with the Saviors just to be near your son.”

* * *

Feeling your bed dip, you furrowed your brows. “Just me.” Carl said softly.

With a small nod, you rolled over, putting your head on his chest, and your arm around his waist. “Night.” You yawned.

“Night.” He said softly.  It seemed that only moments passed from him drifting asleep to Harley’s cries waking him up. Carl felt you get out of bed and glanced at you as you walked out of your room.

* * *

You thought nothing of him texting more, figuring it was a buddy from college. College had just let out for him, and he would be going back that fall. That mean that everyone went their different ways, worked, and life took over. He did everything he was told to for the Saviors, and saved up what he didn’t spend on Harley, or used to help out at the house. Most of the time he stayed with you, anyway.

Rick had started dating again, and Carl felt this way he’d have the house to himself. You had yet to meet his new girlfriend, but had heard good things. You were lounging on the couch with Harley sleeping on your chest one afternoon when Carl came in. “Hey, babe.” You smiled over at him. “Dad let you out early?”

“Said I seemed distracted.” He shrugged, pulling off his vest and tossing it over the back of the couch.

“Is everything okay?” If something was bothering him, you wanted to be there to support him. He had seemed a bit off lately, but you thought that was because he was with the guys more, and Harley was teething.

He licked his lips, and looked at you. “Let’s get married.” His eyes locked on yours.

You shifted, lifting Harley with you as you got up. “You want to get married?” You asked. “Where did this come from, babe?”

“Harley is 5 months old. I go back to school this fall, you’ll be starting school. We’re moving forward with everything in life.” Carl told you gently. “We’re a family- why not make it legal?”

Biting your lip, you nodded and smiled before kissing him. “Let’s do it.”

* * *

When Negan walked in that night, the entire house was quiet, and Carl’s car was gone. He figured that the three of you were spending the night at Rick’s. Kicking his boots off, he thought nothing of it.

However, the next day, there was no sign of Carl. He never showed up for his duties, never checked in, nothing. There was no sign of you, or Harley, either. Negan was starting to panic, but decided to give you one more day. You were young, and had been under a lot of stress. He thought that maybe you were taking a trip before life got harder again.

Finally, during breakfast of the second morning, the front door opened and you walked in, Carl carrying Harley. “Bout fuckin’ time. I was gonna send a damn search party out for you…” Negan crossed his arms and looked up as you walked in. “What were you two up to?”

“We got married.” You told him, smiling. 

He stared at you. “You…got married?”  He asked, not sure he heard you right. “Fuck.” 

* * *

Negan wasn’t pleased- at all, but knew you were an adult. There was nothing at all that he could do about it. So, life moved on as usual. Only now, there were rings on your left hands, and he was forced to acknowledge that you were now Mrs. Grimes.

Carl was lounging on the couch while you were upstairs bathing Harley, having demanded that he relax. Negan didn’t catch the name, but saw part of the text.

_I can’t wait to get my hands on you ;)_

He swatted Carl upside the head. “If you’re gonna send that shit to my daughter, don’t do it where I can fuckin’ see it, dumbass.”


End file.
